By Chance
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Morgan discovers something by accident. But what does he discover exactly? To find out the answer is pretty simple. All you have to do is read.
1. Chapter 1

By chance

Author: AbbyGibbs (AbbyGibbsMorgan)

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds doesn't belong to me, sadly enough. No it belong to Jeff Davis who created the show and the team of writers and producers and all the people who makes of the show what it is today… No copyright infringement intended.

Rating: T as always to stay on the safe side.

Category: Romance (Morgan/Garcia)

Spoilers: not really I think.

Summary: Morgan discovers something by accident. But what does he discover exactly? To find out the answer is pretty simple. All you have to do is read.

**A/N: Well, I guess, I finally took the big jump, and decide to try to write a Criminal Minds story. The story might appear lame though, sorry about that, but it's my first try so please be gentle with me, okay and I apologize in advance if there are some mistakes about the show. Anyway I hope you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**No beta for this one, so…**

Penelope Garcia, was sitting in her bed, a glass of wine set on her nightstand, the day had been horribly long. They'd just wrapped up a case after two weeks. Morgan had had a rough time with this one because children were involved. She had been tempted to call him, but she knew that he needed her he would call or come to her place.

Opening her laptop she just had placed in her lap after she'd taken a sip of her wine. The first thing Garcia did after her computer had started up was to check her mails. The inbox didn't contain pretty much interesting things. Most of the emails the inbox contained were from friends letting her know what the newest headlines in their life was nothing more. She wanted to answer them, but her mind kept wondering about her best friend.

He looks so sad and exhausted. She still didn't get how some people could harm even kill children. It affected the team and her, but it was like each time they had a case where children were harmed it ripped SSA Derek Morgan apart. And what pained her most was that she couldn't do anything to help him, no matter how much she wanted too she couldn't erase the pain away. Penelope wished she could though, because see him like this broke her heart into a billion pieces.

Seeing she couldn't do anything to lighten her thoughts, so she decided to get lost in her secret favorite pastime which is: writing.

No one at the BAU knew that Penelope Garcia loved to write. No matter what the subject was. The blond tech analyst of the behavior analyst unit had always something to write about even though; there was one particular subject she loved to write about more than no matter what other subject in the world… her best friend, Derek Morgan.

He was her hero, her knight in shining armor. She wouldn't mention him directly on her blog entries, but anyone who knew her a little could easily figure out who was the person she spoke so highly about.

Taking her glass wine from the nightstand she took a mouthful of the red warm liquid before she placed it back, and opened her blog page.

_**Life can have a strange way to talk to you…**_

_**Today, as been long and horrible at work—which is not new since it has been such case for two weeks now—but that's not important. **_

_**What's important is that I realized something, I don't really know how or when it happened but it did, I'm attracted to a hunk, no I'm not only attracted to him, I *love* him. I could use a million other words, but none of them would be powerful enough to describe him, and he's not only good-looking on the outside, no he is also good-looking on the inside. **_

_**But let's face it, he's out of my league, I'm not his type, judging from the kind of woman he goes out with. I'm not the kind of woman that guys dream of at night, but I'm okay with that. The thing is I can't get him out of my mind. **_

_**My problem is that I already have a boyfriend, he sweet, he loves me, and I love him, but not in the way I should be. I mean, he deserves way more than what I can actually give him. It's not fair for both of us. I'm starting to think that all I am doing his fooling myself. I started to date my actual boyfriend right after I got shot. It's as if I jumped into this because I was afraid of the possibility that what I really want could have actually happened. Right before I got shot the hunk asks me out and I refused because we had a huge fight. A stupid fight that started because of me (if he ever read this, he'd say it was his fault), but the truth is it's mine. **_

_**He just wanted to help me, and I was so pissed at him for telling me, what I misunderstood—I thought he was telling me that a guy like that would never go out with a girl like me—when in fact he was trying to tell me to be careful. And what did I do? I jumped to conclusions and went out with a guy that tried to kill me.**_

_**Anyway a little while after this misadventure, I realized, that I started to feel more than friendship, but figure a hunk like him wouldn't go out with a girl like me, so when my boyfriend she to like me, and asked me out I said yes, and now all I do is longing and dreaming about the guy I love in secret. Dreams can be sweet, but they can also be extremely painful, because they almost never become reality…**_

Garcia sighed as looked over her entry once again before she clicked to post it.

_God if I only had the guts to tell him what I feel for him. If only I had the courage to tell him that I'm sorry… oh Morgan if you only knew how much I love you… _she thought.

No matter what she would be doing tonight she would probably think about him. Sighing she set her laptop next to her on her bed as she pushed the covers off of her legs. A shower that is what she needed—the best medicine to clear her head completely.

Walking toward her closet to pick out some towel she then went to her bathroom. She lit some candles, she loved the soft, warm atmosphere they gave off. Penelope then started to take her close off. As she was fully naked she realized she forgot something not bothering to put the towel around her, she walked through her apartment to her living room, to put a CD in her stereo, as she pushed the 'play' button, Norah Jones's voice filled the apartment.

Smiling satisfyingly, she headed back to the bathroom. Opening her shower cabin, she placed one foot inside, and reaches out to turn the warm water faucet on as well as the cold water one on. While she waits for the water to have the right temperature, she takes her earrings and her hair pins out. Placing them carefully on the sink, she takes a quick look at her face in the mirror before she steps in the shower cubical.

As she stands under the head shower, she closes her eyes enjoying the sensation of the water sliding down her gently curved body moaning slightly as her mind pictures Morgan's hand roaming over her body.

*~*~*~*

TBC…

2


	2. Chapter 2

By chance — part 2

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH for the reviews, I didn't expect them. You guys rock! So you want to know more, well then here is more. This part will be more focused on Morgan. You'll why when you'll read this part. Enjoy!**

SSA Derek Morgan was sitting on the ground, in the dark, his back leaning against the armchair, his beloved over grown puppy's heard resting on his lap, Derek's eyes were closed. The images of the last case they just wrapped up were burned in his mind, just like the name of Carl Buford had been since the day he took him to his cabin.

Derek had become the man he was today, mostly because of what that pervert had done to him, but also because of what had happened to his father. All the scars life had given him had made him stronger, and better man. The scars the past had marked him with were the reason why he was so good had catching bastards and put them behind bars.

Though he had to admit that sometimes, it would have been really easy to just cross the thin line between good and bad. He had done stupid things, like almost every teenager, but he ended up on the right path again and entered the FBI.

Now he was a member of the bureau's BAU, he loved his job, but some days it wasn't really easy not to lose it. He was constantly confronted with the worst that the human race carried. Psychopaths of all sorts, rapists, who just fond pleasure in making others suffer before they'd eventually killed them.

Yeah, one could definitely end up crazy easily, but Derek Morgan had his God given solace, and her name was Penelope Garcia. She was his best friend, she was always there for him, and she was his sunshine through the dark clouded skies. The air he could breathe when he thought he would suffocate. Garcia was his light in the dark. She warmed a room just by being in it.

Derek Morgan had tried to deny it forcefully, but he was starting to feel more for his best friend than only friendship. When he saw her, he always felt a warm fussy feeling inside.

Dating girls was something he was used to, one night stands to take care of his physical needs. That was easy, he didn't love anyone of them and he was happy if he could remember their name if they still where lying next to him in the morning. They gave him their number, but he would never call them back…

Sometimes, Derek wondered if he knew what loving meant. Yeah, sure, he loved his mother and his sisters, but that wasn't the kind of love Morgan was thinking of.

The love he was thinking about was True Love; love with a big 'L' the one kind of love everybody seeks for. The love of a lifetime: the one person without who you would feel incomplete and empty. Without her you wouldn't want to live, you'd suffocate when that person wouldn't be in the same room. The one person you would constantly think of. Needing to hear that person's voice would make you feel better and smile no matter how hard the day would have been.

It was then that reality hit him. Derek already had that someone in his life… Baby Girl. Penelope Garcia. Morgan realized at that precise moment that what he felt for his Goddess of all knowledge was love, real, true love. He was in love with his best friend.

When Reid had left that messages on his voicemail to tell him that Garcia had been shot at, he thought that his own heart had stopped beating. All he could think of was their last conversation and that he didn't want to lose her, not then not ever. He didn't know how he could go on without her. And when he saw her lying on that hospital bed so weak, he felt sadness, anger, relief all at ones.

"Oh my God, Clooney, I'm in love with her! what am I supposed to do now?" he softly asked his dog. Clooney made a soft sound and looked at him. Derek scratched him behind the ears then pushed him away gently in order to stand up.

_I'm gonna take a shower that'll help me. _Morgan thought as he pulled his T-shirt over his head as he stood up. Holding his gray T-shirt in one hand, he walked toward his stereo, checking to see which CD was still in the CD player he smiled, and as he pressed 'play' he was instantly greeted with Toni Braxton's suave voice.

He cursed when he recognized the first notes of "Un-break my heart"

_Damn did it have to be that song? I know that I should tell her what I feel for her before it's too late, but I can't possibly run to her and just tell her. No, I want to do it the right way. _

On his way to the bathroom, he kicked his shoes as well as his socks off. He decided that he'll put them away later on tonight, once in the bathroom he threw his gray T-shirt in one of the baskets, then unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Letting them slide down his legs. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Derek pushes them over his hips and down until they fall to the floor so he can step out of them.

Slowly, Morgan steps into the shower cabin and turns on the farm water faucet, now standing under the head shower, Derek places his hands flats against the panel in front of him to steady himself as he let his head hung to allow the warm water to stream down his back and the rest of his well sculpted body.

The feeling of the water rolling down his body made his mind playing with him, imagines of a well curved and naked Penelope materialized in front of him, and next Morgan feels Garcia's hands caressing his back.

_God, Baby Girl, if only you were really here…_ Morgan sighed.

*~*~*~*

Penelope was combing her hair, as she walked back towards her bedroom, enjoying the feeling of the material, her bathrobe was made of, play against her bare skin. Her shower hadn't really helped her to push the thoughts; she had about Derek out of her head on the contrary…

Before she settled herself back in bed again she pours herself some more red wine in her half empty glass. Crawling back into bed, she takes her laptop back in her lap over her covers, and writes a new entry on her blog.

_**Feelings in words… The air I breathe.**_

_**The air I breathe, that's what he is.**_

_**When he's on the field my heart breaks, the air I breathe **_

_**Has left my lungs, I'm suffocating **_

_**Then he calls and I hear his voice**_

_**I can breathe again for a little while **_

_**But my heart is still aching, longing for him to come back**_

_**The air I breathe, that's what he is.**_

_**He's here now, I can sense his presence**_

_**I can breathe again **_

_**I know I shouldn't do it, but I can't help myself**_

_**I turn around and hug him tightly **_

_**I can breathe again**_

_**The air that I need to live that's what he his. **_

Garcia reads her text over again before posting it. It's definitely what she's feeling for him without explicitly telling it was him. She then realizes that she's never felt like she was suffocating when Kevin wasn't around, sometimes even, she felt relieved when he wasn't there.

Kevin Lynch was a great guy, and yes she'd find him attractive, she loved to spend time with him, but no matter what he did. No matter how hard he tried, he would never be Derek Morgan, and even as she knew her chances to one day be with him were close to zero, Garcia decided at that moment to stop lying to her heart.

There was no way she would ever fall in love with another guy. No matter how much she had tried to convince herself in the past, she couldn't love anybody else. Her heart belonged to SSA Derek Morgan.

TBC…

3


	3. Chapter 3

By chance — part 3

**A/N: thanks once more for the reviews you guys are great! ****I'm glad you enjoy the story. I love the idea that might have been doing or thinking the same thing. I hope you'll like this third part as well. **

**I just love the idea of Morgan and Garcia feeling more than friendship for each other and in my opinion it really shows on the show.**

**Derek may appear OC in this chapter thought I'm not entirely sure about that, it's not because he is a man of action and that he definitely has trust issues that he can't express how he feels when it comes to his feeling for his baby girl, so bear with me here, please.**

**Big apologies to Shadoe, I'm so sorry girl if I hurt your feeling it never was my intention I *pinky swear* **

Derek Morgan had just stepped out of the shower and was drying himself when his cell-phone rang. _Please no, please don't let it be a case again. I really need a little break. _Fastening the towel around his hips, he picked up his phone. He swore inwardly as he saw the name on the caller ID: Rossi.

"Rossi… is there a case already?" he asked, hoping that David Rossi was calling him for another reason.

"No. So Morgan have you been reading Garcia's blog lately?"

"Huh? No. Why?"

"Well maybe you should, today's entries are pretty interesting…" He said simply before hanging up.

Morgan started at his phone for a few moments before he finally closed the device. _What the hell was that all about? Why would I need to read Garcia's blog?_ Derek shrugged, and went to his room to change for the night.

He was playing with Clooney when Rossi's words echoed in his mind again

"_Morgan have you been reading Garcia's blog lately?_ _Today's entries are pretty interesting…"_

Morgan read Garcia's blog sometimes, but he didn't go check it every day. Why had Rossi taken the time to call him and ask him if he had read it especially today. As the words echoed once more in his mind, Derek abruptly stood up and went in search of his laptop, leaving a dumfounded Clooney on his back, his paws stretch out in the air.

The dog suddenly rolled and stood walking in search of his master. Clooney came to sit next to Derek's bed as his master sat leaning against the headboard, his laptop open as he navigated for a little while through the net before finding the link to his goddess's blog.

His eyes scanned the first entry she wrote. Derek felt a lump form in his throat and as Penelope had predicted he felt responsible. But his eyes became glued to a few lines in particular. He was reading them and re-reading them over and over as he couldn't believe she'd written them.

_**But le**__**t's face it, he's out of my league, I'm not his type, judging from the kind of woman he goes out with. I'm not the kind of woman that guys dream of at night, but I'm okay with that. The thing is I can't get him out of my mind. **_

_She's in love with me too! __Oh baby, if you only knew how much I crave to be with you, kiss you senseless, and spend my night showing you how beautiful I think you are. _

Derek smirked as a thought crossed his mind. He felt, more than see Clooney jumping on the bed and settling next to him. Derek was so focused on these three lines that he couldn't take his eyes from the screen. He finally managed to tear his eyes away from it a few minutes later then switched to the second entry Garcia had posted, though before reading it Morgan got off the bed and went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

On his way back to his bedroom Derek stopped in front if his stereo to switch CD's. Tom Jones was keeping him company now. Taking a few gulps of his beer, he smiled inwardly, Morgan still couldn't believe it: his baby girl loved him too.

He had to find a way to tell her, show her what she meant to him that; he was definitely not out of her league. Derek made the decision to play along with her. He would play her own unconscious game.

Putting his beer on his nightstand, he petted Clooney. "Let's show Penelope Garcia, how wrong she is… huh, boy, what do you say about that?" Clooney wiggled his tale vigorously and barked at Morgan's words.

"That's pretty clear." Derek laughed.

_So let's see… how will I star__t? _

Morgan thought for a few minutes, and then clicked on the 'Leave a comment' box. He didn't an account yet, so for now he'd stay anonymous—which not such a bad thing—a smile greeted his lips as he started to write his comment.

_[I loved your entry__. Damn you sound like you are head over heels about this guy, it shows only by your writing. But tell me, how can you be so sure, the man you're talking about is out of your league?] _

Morgan posted his comment and waited, sure Garcia would answer. He was proven right when her answer popped up under his comment.

_**[**__**Well, thank you. Am I that transparent? Well yeah, I am. I can't help it and the more I try to deny it, the stronger my heart fights back. Why I think he's out of my league? Simple, geeks like me… don't go out with guys like him. I'm not foolish, I know how society is, I know how easily people make comments because you are a little more curved I can already hear the people talk. 'He's going out with her because he pity's her' – 'she must be pretty rich if a guy like him goes out with her.' Dreams are sweet, but reality is harsh.] **_

_Oh, baby girl… you are the one who's always there to cheer us up and look at what you just wrote. You've built up such a façade._

He looked down at his beloved Clooney and sighed.

It wasn't going to be that easy. Whoever it was that was making Penelope suddenly so bitter must have been doing it for a long time, and the fact that she realized she didn't love Kevin, but loved Morgan combined with the fact that, to he0,r he seemed inaccessible must have brought all this bitterness up to the surface.

Derek was pondering the possibilities of how to answer that, when—without really knowing why—he paid attention to the song. Tom Jones was now singing, and he smirked as he realized what song it was. "Help Yourself" The song was exactly what he needed. It was then that Derek Morgan knew what he would do and how to answer her.

_[__Dreams are sweet and reality can be harsh indeed but dreams can also come true, don't you think? Who says that he doesn't feel the same way you do and that just like you he thinks *you* are out of his league. Who says that he doesn't want to tell you: "just help to my lips, to my arms just say the word and they are yours" ____ Sometimes, life can be very unpredictable… ^_^. Sometimes all you have to do is come back home take a shower and receive a phone call and "bam" your whole world is turned upside down. Then you read something and realize that your true love always has been a few feet away from you.]_

As Derek pushed the 'send' button his heart was racing like mad.

_There goes nothing__…_

*~*~*~*

Garcia was transfixed by the words she was reading on her laptop screen.

_[Who says that he doesn't feel the same way you do and that just like you he thinks *you* are out of his league. Who says that he doesn't want to tell you: "just help__ yourself to my lips, to my arms just say the word and they are yours"____]_

No this was impossible, she must be dreaming, her mind was jumping to conclusions. Was this… Morgan, _the _Derek Morgan she was mad about, answering her entries and telling her he was in love with her too? Anybody could read this, he wouldn't do that, would he?

_Nah, I'm definitely dreaming._ _Well, if I am I really hope I'll wake up soon because my heart is going to be knocked out of my chest pretty soon. But I really need to know. _

Taking a deep breath, Penelope typed two words, before hitting 'send'

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

By chance — part 4

**A/N: so you all wonder what the two words are she typed, huh? ****Well, here you'll have your answer when you'll read this chapter. I hope you'll like it, like you did for the others so far. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AMAZING REAVIEWS! I didn't expect that you'd like it that much. **

**You know, writing about them makes me feel a lot better because lately life hasn't been very easy for me and my family. My grandmother ended up in the hospital with pneumonia. Thank God she's doing much better right now. **

**The most common sense would find it logic that at least JJ or Emily would find out soon after Rossi, right? Well little twisted-minded muse wants to play it otherwise, I hope you'll like what she—we—came up with **

**And just one last thing, I'm not sure Hotch as ever really written a book, but for the story let's say he did, okay?**

**-------**

Morgan smiled, took a sip of his beer and waited for his goddess to answer. He was wondering if she figured out who he was, yet. And as it took her a little longer to post her comment back, he thought that she might at least have doubts.

Setting his beer back on the nightstand next to his bed, a huge smiled appeared on his lips as he saw what she just send him.

"Our baby girl has figured it all out, Clooney." He said to his beloved dog.

**[Hot Stuff?]**

Morgan didn't wait long to answer. _[Yeah, cupcake it's me. ____]_

Reading the words, Garcia gasped for breath. She read the small answer over and over, but she still, couldn't believe it. Morgan couldn't possibly tell her that he loved her, no; she must be day dreaming again—evening dreaming—as she often did. She took a gulp of her red wine before taking a deep breath. She had to answer him; she had to tell him something.

_Relax__ Penelope, relax. You always say you give good phone and now that he's not even in front of you, you're blocking, oh come one… that is pathetic._

Garcia stretched out her fingers and started to write.

*~*~*~*

David Rossi had been watching Morgan and Garcia's little game since he had hung up with Morgan, just to see if curiosity would get the best of Morgan, and, as he thought he would, Derek had gone and checked out Garcia's blog.

Although, Rossi hadn't expected Derek to answer her the way the he had. Rossi couldn't help but smile at their encounter. Maybe now they could finally understand what was there all along. All they had to do now was wait and see. But if nothing happens he would definitely push them in the right direction, he decided, as he headed to his kitchen to get himself some coffee.

Sometimes some good things could still happen in this crazy world. Those two were one of the reasons that kept Rossi going. He didn't really understand why, but then he hadn't known them for that long, but the love they shared for each other was unmistakable—even if they didn't see it themselves, yet—the love was definitely there.

_All they had to do was admit it was there. But with the two of them__, that was not something likely to happen. Although with what they were writing to one another right now, that might change. _SSA Rossi thought.

*~*~*~*

Aaron Hotchner was enjoying a glass of white wine, something he hadn't done for quite a while now, and never thought he'd ever do again. Work was extremely demanding. It was case after case, murderers and serial killers to catch because they didn't sleep, and definitely didn't care about other people's lives.

Rather they simply wanted to be famous or not, either way they needed to be stopped. But since he had time for himself now, he would try to do some research for his new book. He already had plenty material to work with, but he still needed more.

But, first things first. Hotch, dialed Hayley's number, he wanted to hear his son's voice. Fortunately Hayley and Aaron still got along pretty well even if sometimes, things weren't easy. Jack was still his son, and from time to time when he hadn't seen him for a long time he needed to hear the boy's voice. It soothed him, reminded that the world wasn't only dark and somber.

It could also be joyful and marvelous. His son was one of the best things that had happened to him. Hotch chatted with his son for a couple of minutes before hanging up. He still had a smile on his face—yes smiling was something he was capable of, even if it was only on very rare occasions—when he came to sit in front of his laptop, to Google little information. But as he always did, he went to read a few blogs to see if there was anything interesting. He was reading a blog entry when his eyes caught an interesting link on the left of the page _'Over the rainbow'_

Hotch didn't really know why but it's sounded familiar, and not only because it was the sound of Dorothy in "The Wizard of Oz." no, it was familiar to him for another reason.

Clicking on the link, Aaron Hotchner, immediately understood why it felt known to him as the page opened up he definitely understood why.

The link lead to Garcia's blog. _Of course it had to be Penelope Garcia's blog, with such a name, she always found a way to keep a colorful note. _

Reading her first entry of the day though he thought that maybe he had spoken too fast. No one really knew anybody after all. The entry didn't really sound joyful, it was more on the dark sided, but then his eyes spotted the comments, and he couldn't stop the corner of his lips go up into a smile.

_Did they finally manage to see what they were blinded __too? _

Standing up, he took a sip of his white wine and headed to the fridge to see what was left. He made himself a sandwich with some leftovers, took a bite and headed back. Hotch set his sandwich next to him on the table, but away from his laptop though. No he wasn't clumsy, or anything, the FBI agent simply preferred to be prudent.

Letting his eyes travel on the answers they were posting to each other, he realized it could be possible that they might finally have gotten the clue on what was right before them for such a long time. Taking his cell phone, he pushed the speed dial button for Rossi.

"Yes, Hotch?"

["Do you see what I'm seeing right now or am I hallucinating?"]

"If you're referring to Garcia's blog, no you're not…" David Rossi laughed.

["Did they finally have a wakeup call or something?"] Hotch, asked.

"Well let's say they might have had a little help…" started to say innocently.

["David what did you do?"]

"Me? Nothing special, I just made a phone call."

["A phone call? To whom?"] Asked, Hotch.

The agent's eyes widened as realization finally drowned in, putting two and two together.

["You called Morgan, didn't you?"]

"Well, yeah, gonna blame me for it? When I saw her entries I thought it was a good opportunity. And her poem… it was obvious she was talking about him…"

["Wait a minute. A poem? what poem?"]

"Read Penelope's second entry for tonight. It's called: _Feelings in words… The air I breathe_. When you're done reading you'll see."

Aaron went to the entry Rossi had indicated, his cell phone still in his hand as the entry appeared the agent started to read:

_**The air I breathe, that's what he is.**__** When he's on the field my heart breaks, the air I breathe has left my lungs, I'm suffocating…**_

The first lines were already giving it away for someone who knew her well and as he continued to read Aaron Hotchner was getting an idea at what Rossi might tell him next.

"Hotch it's obvious she's talking about Morgan in her poem, those two love each other. You know it as well as I do. But Garcia would never telling him face to face what she feels for him, you've read her first text. She craves to tell him, but she's scared and thinks she's not good enough for him, but she needs to tell him anyway because it's consuming her, she desperately needs to get the words out. So she's chosen her blog to tell it."

["… and judging the looks he gives her, he definitely feels the same way."]

"Absolutely, that's why I've decided to help them a bit. I called Derek and told that he should take a look at Garcia's blog today was pretty interesting. Then I waited to see if he would actually take a look and when someone posted an answer, I knew he did. And seeing as it goes, they might not being sleeping alone tonight…" Rossi chuckled.

["Let's hope for them"] Hotch, replied and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" David asked a little startled by his interlocutor's reaction.

["You do realize, that you are acting like JJ and Emily, here. Normally they would be doing what we're doing. You know that, don't you?"]

Rossi laughed as well, now. "Girls can't always have all the fun." He said as a final note before he closed his cell phone.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

By chance – 5

Disclaimer: see part one.

**A/N: I'm a little disappointed here, only thee reviews for chapter 4 on . Though, I thank those who did. You guys rock! I also want to thank all the reviewers on the LJ community morgan_garcia: the phone flirting. Thanks guys! Thanks to all that have favorite the story and put it on their story alerts.**** So here is the next part. What will happen now? Will Morgan and Garcia finally act on their feelings or will they continue to discuss indefinitely? The answers are in this chapter.**

**I'd say I'd change the rating of this part from T to M (blame my muse!) apparently my mind as been lingering in the gutter **

Rossi continued to read the answers the two kept posting and sighed. _Come on you guys, why do you keep this dragging on indefinitely, here? Don't tell me I'll have to push you…_

He desperately wanted to push them, but he'd wait a little more. He knew they both had issues. Derek Morgan was still in the learning process of trusting, but that was not what really mattered here, seeing that in a strange way he had trusted TA Penelope Garcia since they'd first met from what he had heard from the others. The real problem here, were his feelings. Derek Morgan could have any women on the planet he wanted, any of them. All he had to do was just smile, and the women would melt. He had had many one night stands or maybe, the same woman would share his bed one, two weeks, but not more. He was unable to commit to them, because he was incapable of loving them.

His incapacity for loving or committing to a woman was one of the scars Buford had marked him with. Morgan had been building walls around him, walls that no one had managed to break, for a very long time. Until one person entered his life. Rossi knew that the feelings Morgan had developed for his dear baby girl scared the hell out of the agent, but taking the jump wouldn't be a bad thing.

As for Penelope she was just as scared has Morgan was, but not for the same reasons. She wasn't scared of her feelings toward her co-worker, no she was afraid of what people might think, afraid of the fact that if Derek would actually go out with her, it would be out of pity and not because he really loved her. Even if deep inside her heart she knew her sweetness would never do that, he respected her too much for that. Her head was playing with her.

Their feelings were torturing them both, consuming them because they were too afraid to make the leap. Rossi was still thinking everything over when he took a sip of his coffee, a coffee that was rapidly turning cold.

Anyone who had eyes could easily see that there was definitely more going on between those two, than only friendship.

*~*~*~*

Morgan was still typing an answer to his baby girl when his eyes caught a title entry in the left side of her blog: The air I breathe…

_D__oes my goddess write poems too?_ he asked himself.

He finished typing his answer to Penelope, and clicked the 'send' button. Morgan then took another gulp of his beer that was now half empty. As he put it back down he let his eyes wonder onto Clooney for a second, he smiled as he saw that his dog was making funny movements with his paws. Clooney was definitely dreaming, probably chasing some cat.

Morgan's attention was back on the screen in front of him and he clicked on the link. As his eyes read the poem she wrote, he gasped.

_She really loves me_, he whispered in the dark.

Clicking on the link 'leave a comment' he typed a simply sentence.

_["You're the air that I breathe__."]_

Garcia heard the sound signaling her that she'd just received a new email indicating her she had a comment on her poem. She clicked on the link that opened her message in which appeared the comment, and her eyes moistened almost instantly.

Was she really reading those words on there, or was she daydreaming once more? Garcia decided there was only one way to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She pinched herself.

_Ouch__. _

Okay so she wasn't dreaming. She took a deep breath, before answering the comment.

_**["Call me…"] **_

Derek couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on his lips as he read her response, reaching his cell phone; he did as he was told.

"Hey, gorgeous."

["Hey, doll face."] He greeted her.

"So it appears to me that the great Derek Morgan is trying to seduce me." She said in a deep voice that made Morgan's insides tingle.

["Oh, you have no idea…"]

Penelope surprised herself with her next words: "So why don't you tell me how?"

Derek smirked at her words, and then went on to tell her what he would do to seduce her.

["Well, first I'd bring you flowers, and then I'd tell you how beautiful I think you are. How I think of you every single second of every day. You're my first though in the morning, baby girl, and my last when I go to sleep. You keep me sane…"] Derek paused before telling her the most beautiful words in the world.

As Garcia listened to Morgan, the tears that were brimming at her eyes finally fell.

_Dreams really come true_, she thought

Little did she know that her chocolate god was on his way over. He hadn't made any loud noises as he had shut off his laptop and since he was in a phone conversation with her it was normal there was no answers coming from him on her blog.

["I'm in love with you, baby girl."] Morgan told her, suddenly.

Penelope Garcia thought she was going to pass out. Those were definitely the most amazingly beautiful words in the world. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but her throat was suddenly so dry that she couldn't get any words out of it. All she finally managed to do was letting out a soft sigh.

["Do you have any idea how much you affect me, sweetness? Earlier tonight I realized I was in love with you and I had to take a shower in hope of sorting out my thoughts, clearing my head, like I always do, except this time, the shower didn't help me one damn bit, baby, it had the opposite effect even as the water cascaded down my body I imagined it was your hands caressing me…"]

Derek couldn't help himself, now he had to tell her, tell her everything.

His ear was blessed by a purr Garcia let out on the other hand on the cell phone, then he heard her say in a very sexy voice that made him bite his lower lip.

"Same here, hot stuff… do you have any idea how many times I've fantasized about you?"

["No."] He let out in a voice he didn't recognize as his own.

This was completely crazy. They had had phone flirting a thousand times before, but this was way more intense. This was better than in both their wildest dreams.

"Every single day handsome. Every single day. I fantasize that you make love to me, and I scream out your name in ecstasy as I come."

Morgan felt his throat run dry; never in a million year would he have been thinking his baby girl could be so bold. Especially after her first entry of today she sounded so insecure.

["Hmmm, baby girl is being bold, I like that side of you very much cupcake."] He told her in his most sexy, suave voice.

He could hear Garcia gasp then she continued, "You would take me, make me yours, driving me crazy until I'd beg you for mercy, your fingers teasing my clit until I'm almost there, then withdrawing them, torturing me lightly."

The thoughts and the images that appeared in her mind made her wet. The moan coming from Derek's throat on the other end of the phone turned her on even more.

Derek had to stop his car, to make sure he wouldn't be involved in an accident as he felt his cock grow harder at her every word. Thank God he'd soon arrive at her place.

This was insane. They were practically having phone sex and they just had admitted their love to one another a couple of hours ago. They weren't even together yet and hadn't even kissed, and here they both were turning each other on over the phone.

It was like all their emotions, frustrations, sexual tension came out all at once.

TBC…

**So want more? what will happen next. Will they fulfill their mutual fantasy? Stay tuned. This chapter wasn't exactly what I intended to write in the first place, but I hope you like it. My mind is definitely in the gutter now. Lol **

**Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

By chance – 6

**Disclaimers: see part one!**

**A/N: well apparently you guys liked it. And I'm happy about it. Don't ask why my muse leads me on that road, all I know is that I like it and I'm having fun writing some fun with Morgan and Garcia. If only Ed could have *this* kind of fun with them it would be so great. But no, I guess he prefers torturing the Morgan and Garcia fans and leaving her with Lynch (yikes) sorry I don't like him at all. Still wondering what he is still doing on the show. **

**Kevin Lynch is definitely not in my world of Criminal Minds. Enough babbling… back to the story. I hope you will like that part too, still M rated. Very M rated.**

**I swear to you my fellow readers I'm not responsible for what's going to follow, my muse is gone nuts blame her for this. I hope you'll like it anyway. **

**So sorry for the delay.**

_God, baby girl, you want me dead or something? All you did is talking to me on the phone, I didn't even see you yet and I'm as hard as I rock. If she can make me that hard from words only… Oh God… _Morgan thought to himself.

Penelope Garcia was trying desperately to keep her breathing under control which was getting more difficult by every second that passed by. Her little game was starting to back fire. The words she'd been telling Morgan, had created such vivid images in her own mind that she didn't even realized that one of her hands was slowly heading downwards, along her left thigh, slowly very slowly, her fingers trailed down to her entrance.

_Oh, God…_

All she wanted to do was to touch herself; she was so wet and tight. Garcia couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. She had never felt so aroused in her entire life. She had slept with Kevin, but never had she felt so… so… desired. Never. But right now she needed some release or she would go crazy.

Her place felt suddenly as if someone had put it on fire or something. Penelope was feeling extremely hot. She needed a shower, she needed ice cubes, and she needed something really cold. Anything...

No anything wouldn't do the trick and it was impossible for her to stop how she was feeling right now how her body cried out it needed to release the pressure that had been building inside of her. A wave was of heat was starting to form in her lower belly and she hadn't even done anything yet what she really needed was feeling Morgan inside of her, but there was only one problem: her Chocolate Adonis wasn't there.

So she would have to take care of the matter herself. So she hurried to her bathroom, and took her clothes off. She was about to do something she hadn't done in a long… long time. Penelope Garcia was going to touch herself—little did she knew that her chocolate Adonis was parked right at her front door and that he was more or less in the same state of mind. 

_*~*~*~*_

Hotchner, who was still on his laptop, was surfing through Google for some research for his new book, although he couldn't help but think about the phone conversation he'd had with Rossi a couple of minutes ago, then he wondered if Morgan and Garcia had finally really act on their feelings. He had really enjoyed seeing them answer to one another through her blog—though that was something Hotch would never admit to anyone—those two really deserved to be happy with each other.

It was very rare to see two people sharing such chemistry and love for each other and not having the slightest idea of what is going on between them.

Aaron remembered when Penelope had been shot. The expression on Morgan's face the moment he'd entered the hospital and saw them. All he said to them then was that he was in church and that he had turned off his cell-phone. It was obvious though that he was scared of losing her. He didn't have to say a word about it; they all knew, it was all written over his face. For some inexplicable reason Morgan was attracted to Garcia like a magnet. Though, he himself was not obvious to the fact.

That's the reason Aaron let him stay with *his goddess* after she'd been shot, because they all very well knew that there was no chance in the world he would leave her.

So Rossi and he had decided to leave Penelope into Morgan's protective custody. Well they'd not exactly decide it. Morgan stayed with her.

Hotch had half expected them to make a move toward each other right after the Baylor case was over, but unfortunately nothing happened between them.

Instead Lynch happened.

He hadn't really understood why Garcia had accepted to go out with Kevin Lynch, yes he was a good computer geek, but he seem so… out of space. And when he was around, Penelope was never had ease, as Hotchner easily could figure out, it had nothing to do with the fact that the two were having a relationship.

So each time he had been in the office and saw Kevin head toward Garcia's bunker he came out of his office calling out after him and telling him that Garcia couldn't see him now because she was very busy with her research for them on a case or something.

He didn't mention her issues with Kevin; he just helped her out whenever he could. There was no need to put unnecessary stress on her: the pictures, the vids or whatever the case needed to throw at her where already hard enough to deal with. No needed for her to have her boyfriend lingering around.

Hotchner didn't know why, but each time he saw Kevin something was off and he's gut was telling that something about him was wrong. So he refused to let the guy see Penelope when she was working.

They were Penelope's family and always would be. The team was her only family. Her biological family had let her down a while ago and her brothers were real jerks. It's not because you don't fit someone's standards that you're not worth to live with them. Apparently thought that was the rule of the Garcia bothers simply because they didn't understand her Penelope didn't need to be respected or treated nicely, she was more intelligent than the four of them together and everyone knows people are scared of what they don't understand so instead of trying to, they push it away, by making her feel less than she was and unworthy to be with.

But Penelope Garcia did fight back in her own very special way, she didn't say a thing to them, she just left and got her own life. Spending a few years underground before being hired by the FBI.

And now, she was part of a real family who loved her for what she was, for her amazing computer skills and her amazing way of bringing light in their lives. No matter how hard the case was she always managed to bring back a smile on each their faces. And in returned they were all there for her—not that she asked for their help—on the contrary, they most of the time needed to force their help onto her.

But that was not something that really bothered them 'cause they knew that she had been on her own, and wasn't used to ask for help.

No one of the BAU team would ever ask her to change, they all loved her, no matter what, and one person more than anyone else.

_*~*~*~*_

Spencer Reid looked at his cell-phone as if it had suddenly become a foreign object for him, he had been trying to reach Morgan for at least an hour now, but all he was greeted with when he called his colleague and friend was his voice mail.

_This is odd even for Morgan_. Reid thought.

Normally if he wouldn't have picked up his phone the first time he'd have had the message he himself would have left and Morgan would have called him back, but here, he didn't. Spencer Reid was wondering why his co-worker wouldn't call back. There was still the possibility that Derek would be with Penelope, but even then he would call him if he receives a voicemail.

He thought for a few minutes and considered his options.

He finally dialed Hotchner's number. He waited until his superior picked up his phone as he still wondered why Derek Morgan was unreachable.

"Hotchner…" Aaron announced when he hold the receiver against his ear.

["Hotch, it's Reid, do you have any idea why Morgan isn't answering his phone? It's been an hour that I try to reach him."]

Aaron Hotchner smirked at what Spencer Reid just said. Morgan and Garcia were finally going to act on their feelings for one another.

["Hotch?"]

"Huh? Sorry, Reid, yeah, actually I might have a pretty good idea of why Morgan doesn't answer his cell phone." He simply told Reid.

["And do you happen to know when he'll be reachable?"] He asks.

"That I don't know, Reid, I think Morgan won't pick up his phone for a while longer." Aaron told him as a chuckle escapes his throat.

["Huh?"]

"Well, apparently you never visit Garcia's blog…" Hotch stated.

As Reid didn't immediately respond he guessed that he was right or that Spencer must be really confused. This kid was definitely too smart for his own good. Mathematics, remembering each and every poem in the world, putting some compartmental profile that he could do, but when it came to real stuff like real emotions that were right under his nose, then there was one there, he could be so clueless sometimes that it was terrifying.

["Huh? why would I go on Garcia's blog? I see her every day at work."]

"Reid, have you ever hurt about births and bees? Reid I think Morgan and Garcia will spend more time together from now on." Hotch, sighed.

["Hotch, Morgan and Garcia already spent a lot of time together…"] his voice trailed off, and suddenly the pieces of the puzzle seem to fit together in his mind.

"Exactly."

["Well it's about time!"] Reid told Hotch who was more than a little surprised by the young doctor's reaction.

"Did you just say 'it's about time'?"

["Yeah, that's exactly what I said. Those two were starting to drive me crazy. Have you ever had a conversation with Derek non work related? All he talks about is Garcia, and he doesn't even realize it. And when you talk to Penelope… Morgan is at least mentioned two or three times in one sentence."]

His interlocutor couldn't restrain from chuckling.

"Yeah, I know."

["But how?"] Reid's curiosity pushed him to ask.

"Well, Garcia wrote a blog entry, where she talked about the time when she got shot. The fact that she's been stupid to have the fight she had with Morgan about Baylor. She thought that Morgan meant to say the bastard wanted to go out with her because he pitied her and such… while that in fact all Morgan ever wanted was to protect her. And she actually admitted she's in love with him. Then Rossi, apparently called Derek to ask him if he'd read the entries Penelope had posted, and it all started from there…"

["Interesting."]

"Morgan answered the entry and then they kept answering each other for a while and since 10-15 minutes nothing anymore."

["Rossi started all this? Funny I had always thought that if somebody would actually give them a little push it would have been JJ or Emily or even both of them. I guess men can have fun too."]

"That's what Rossi said as well. And Reid…Don't you dare to tell JJ or Emily. Am I making myself clear?" Aaron said in a voice he hoped to be stern.

Reid promised he wouldn't say anything before ending the conversation.

Spencer thought for a moment then took himself a soda and went in search for his laptop. He wanted to know what his friends and colleagues told each other that according to Hotch, had pulled the trigger between them.

_*~*~*~*_

Derek Morgan let himself into Garcia's apartment after having calling her three and has received no response from her.

"Baby girl?"

He was met by silence.

Derek slowly ventured farther into her home he wondered why she didn't answer him as he was sure she was home, he could sense her presence. He was determined to find out where she was. Everything became clear to him a few moments later, as Morgan approached her bedroom he found the door ajar, and he could distinctively hear her moan his name over and over, his first thought was that his goddess must be dreaming and he must have been somewhere in it.

Placing his right hand flat against the door he pushed it further open, the sight that greeted him was definitely not what he'd thought it would have been.

Derek gasped.

Morgan suddenly thought that he was back into one of his fantasies, what he was witnessing took latterly his breath away. His baby girl, his goddess, his god given solace was pleasuring herself while moaning his name. The vision of her doing that turned him on beyond belief and he already was so much turned on since there little hot conversation on the phone.

Penelope was too far away in her private little session to acknowledge the fact that he was leaning against the doorframe, he could tell so because her breath was ragged and her hips were grinding madly against her hand in a steady rhythm and she was arching her back, her head leaning heavily against her pillow.

Her two fingers of her left hand that had found their way inside of her were increasing the pressure against her clit as her right hand was massaging her breast and rolled the hardened nipple between her thumb and index finger her mouth fell open at the sensation it created inside her body. Then muscles in her lower belly tightened, it wouldn't take long anymore before she would fall over the edge. Her wonderfully curved body was starting to be covered by sweat pearls.

"Yeah… ju… just like that… ke…keep going hot stuff" Garcia panted loudly, as she was imagining his fingers were applying pressure on her sensitive clit.

Derek was mesmerized by the sight of Penelope Garcia touching herself. And he didn't realize that the words came out of him mouth as he watched her.

"Come for me, baby" Morgan said just loud enough for her to hear, and that was what she did. One more pressure of her fingers and she came hard as her orgasm ripped through her body and she screamed Morgan's name.

TBC…

4


	7. Chapter 7

By Chance – 7

**Disclaimers: see part one!**

**A/N: well apparently you all loved chapter 6. And I have to say I enjoyed writing it. I never thought I would actually be able to write smut like that. And still can't believe you liked reading it. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome! **

**So what will happen now that****? Morgan saw his baby girl touch herself imagining it was him? I don't know what's got into me, I didn't even know I was capable of writing like this. Hope you'll like him, maybe just maybe keep some ice cubes at hand. To find out why you'll have to keep reading.**

**Oh yeah, this is not a song fic, but I HAD to put the song in it! Each time I hear it Derek Morgan/Shemar Moore pictures into my mind so… blame it on his very well sculpted body. *I'm bright red right now, and I have an evil grin on my face too* and I kind of let myself go in this chapter, I think. So don't shoot the writer, okay?**

Derek was still standing by the door of his baby girl's bedroom watching her in awe as her body still shuddered from her dying out orgasm. In all the time he'd known Penelope Garcia, he never thought he'd witnessed that. _He_ Derek Morgan was the reason she had felt the need to touch herself.

He felt a cocky feeling wash over him. His baby girl had just come down from an orgasm because she was thinking of him. That was definitely something he would never forget. And that was a memory he would hold on to dearly when he would be stuck on a case in another state.

Now all he wanted to do was crawl into her bed and make love to her, until the end of time, but he didn't move. Morgan waited until her body stilled completely, and even then she was still breathing heavily. It took her several more momentss to be able to control her breathing.

_God she looks __so beautiful. _

As Penelope became aware of her surroundings again, she breathed out his name once again, _if he only he could be here and do wonderful things to me. His hands caressing me, bringing me over the edge, so I could dive into that blissful world of sensations again._ Penelope thought.

It's only then that she sensed she was being watched. She looked in the direction of her bedroom door and saw him there leaning against her doorframe.

She didn't even blush—like she thought she would have—actually the knowledge that he had seen her touch herself turned her incredibly on. Garcia felt the warm sensation in the pit of her stomach coming back.

_Since __when am I able to be so bold with Morgan? This is not like our phone flirting at work, this is real, I just pleasured myself and he saw me, and I'm so turn on that it hurts. And judging from what I see, I'm not the only one. _

Seeing his best friend completely exposed to him in all her glory was something, but was she had just done, made his pants tight even more.

_God, baby girl you're going to be the death of me._

It was as if knowing that Derek returned her feelings made her feel more confident, as if something inside of her had been unlocked. She was enjoying the fact that he had seen her pleasuring herself and he was the cause of it, and she hope that one day she'd be able to watch him pleasuring himself thinking of her.

She grinned as she saw the events of his arousal, pressing against the front of his pants. "Seeing something you like, sugar?" Garcia asked as she then caressed her lips with her tongue to wet them a little.

"Definitely, baby," he said to her in a slight husky voice.

She smirked at him, his eyes showing nothing other than desire for her. "Show me…" she said reaching out her hand to him, her eyes sparkling.

Morgan didn't need to be told twice. Pushing himself from the doorframe, he walked toward her bed, looking at her intensely, and stripping out his clothes. When he was about to pass his hands under the waistband of his jeans, she stopped him.

"Strip out of those slowly for me, baby." She said as her eyes traveled appreciatively on his extremely well shaped body.

Derek couldn't help, but smirked. "Checking me out, angel?"

"Oh, yeah, very special agent, Morgan. Now come over here before I get completely insane, now that I can finally get my hands on you."

Derek slid his finger slowly, very slowly on the belt buckle, unbuckling it without breaking eye contact with her there was a light shinning in her best friend's eyes she had never seen before and she loved seeing it there. He then unbuttoned his jeans, letting his finger dance under the borders and pushing it over his hips. Morgan didn't know why exactly, but if felt as if he was playing a scene out of "The Full Monty"

His pants fell along his legs until they reach the floor, next to follow was his boxers, he stepped out of the pool of fabric and walked toward his Goddess an evil grin playing on his lips. "Wow, Penelope Garcia is being bold tonight, I think I like that..."

The BAU technical analyst had a very specific song playing in her mind "Just a little" performed by LIBERTY X. this was totally him as if the person who wrote the lyrics had had Morgan in mind.

_Uh-huh  
Yeah yeah  
Hmm_

Sexy, everything about you so sexy  
You don't even know what you got  
You really hit my spot  
Oh yeah, yeah  
And you're so innocent  
Please don't take this wrong  
cos it's a compliment  
I just wanna get with your flow  
You've gotta learn to let go

Oh baby, won't you

_Work it a little (oh yeah)  
Get hot just a little  
Meet in the middle  
Let go, just a little bit more  
(just a little bit)  
Gimme just a little bit more  
(Just a little, just a little)_

Morgan crawled into her bed. Slowly pressing his body against hers, he kissed his way up her body, before he finally found her ruby red lips brushing against his softly, barely touching them, teasing her, each time, she raised her head to capture his lips, Derek pulled away. He played that little game with her until he heard his baby girl moan in frustration. It was music to his ears. Then and only then he gave in, as she once more raised her head to capture his lips, he granted them to her, and lightly bit her lower lip.

She gasped, and then moaned at the feeling.

Derek backed away one last time, just to look down into her eyes and what he saw made his heart swell up with love and pure adoration for the woman laying half under him. Morgan bent down and pressed his lips against her full ones.

He was finally kissing her. She was finally going to be his. Derek would finally taste her. He wanted Penelope Garcia, not so he could say she was a trophy. He never saw her like that. He wanted her because he loved her. His sweetness was the first and only woman he had and would ever really truly love. And he would tell her that over and over again until she'd believe him. Until she would finally believe she's worth being looked at, worthy enough to be with someone.

The kiss was a tender brush of the lips at first, simple kisses were given, followed by a slow lingering one, but at some point it became more demanding and passionate. Their tongues were explored one another's mouth in places only a lover was allowed to go, caressing and dueling. As the kiss broke so they could breathe again, Morgan pressed his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Jeez, baby girl, you're an amazing kisser"

Even in the dim light of her bedroom, the sexy FBI agent he was could see Garcia blushing. Seeing her cheeks take a darker shade of red made him chuckle.

The blond tech looked in the dark eyed man above her surprised by his slight mocking attitude.

"What is it, hot stuff?

"Nothing, angel face," he told her, still chuckling.

"Derek!"

"It's just that you're blushing furiously, now and earlier when you knew I saw you pleasuring yourself you didn't even gasp, nothing, you just looked at me. And now that I tell you that you are an amazing kisser you blush." He said a smile gracing his face.

"I never thought you'd see me doing it. And I was kind of proud that you saw me, that you finally could see what you were doing to me." She answered, amusement evident in her words.

"I never thought I would see you touch yourself. And that was one of the most erotic experiences I've ever had" he told her softly, his voice thick with emotions.

Penelope Garcia was surprise by her lover's confession.

Seeing the expression on her face he elaborated: "Baby, you have no idea how beautiful you were when you were doing that. And knowing I was in your mind while you were sliding your finger into your wetness made me feel extremely male and proud."

"Sugar…" she started, but stopped herself to kiss him, breaking the mouth to mouth contact she smiled seductively. "Everything about you screams 'male'"

"I know" he retorted and she pushed him on his right shoulder.

"You are so unbelievable. Your looks are those of a chocolate God on earth and you so know that you look good. And sometimes that fact really irritates me."

"Yup, but that's why you can't resist me, Goddess." He smirked.

She sighed "What am I gonna do with you?"

His face grew serious again "Make love to me."

Penelope then captured his lips with hers and kissed him passionately. Her hands started to caress his shoulders and his arms until she could feel his fingers and she laced them with his as her tongue kept dueling with Morgan's for dominance.

Squeezing his hands, as they continued kissing, Penelope could feel his body muscles tense, and she moaned softly. A few moments later they had to break the kiss in order to breathe. Even though they were both heavily out of breath, Morgan nuzzled against her neck. She smelled so delicious, vanilla and strawberries. Why had it taken him so long to figure out how much she meant to him?

When he could breath properly again, Derek whispered in her ear "So what did you want me to do then, baby?"

An incredible sexy sound left her lips at his question.

Garcia whispered, "Drive me crazy until I beg you to let me come."

"Huh, huh… let's see what we can do about that."

Kissing her again, he lets his right hand travel down her body, caressing her with his fingers. Morgan could feel her body react to him, and he was only caressing her. What would it be like when they would go farther, an unbelievable and unforgettable experience that was for sure.

Derek's fingers caressed her thigh until they came to her knee, then they moved back up again, Penelope whimpered at the feeling. She loved the way his hands traveled on her. Kevin never really took the time to make love, all he ever wanted was to achieve his goal; no preliminaries. Nothing. With Derek it was so much more, she could tell it already from the way he kissed, from the way he looked at her, telling her how much he loved her in his every gesture.

His hand went back down her thigh and leg to her knee, but this time as it went back up again the fingers glided lightly up her inner thigh. In response to his action, the blond curled haired woman, let out a gasp.

Penelope Garcia suddenly realized then that this was really happening; Derek and her were really lying in her bed and making love. She and Derek Morgan, it was completely crazy. It had already happened at least a thousand times in her dreams, but never had she'd thought they would actually do it in real life.

Smoothing her skin softly Penelope could feel Morgan's fingers approach the center of all her emotions. She held her breath.

A few instants later, her warmth and wetness were met with one of his fingers, and she bucked involuntarily at the contact. "Derek…" she breathed, breaking their kiss.

"You like that?"

"Hmmm, very."

Morgan withdrew his finger slowly before letting it slide in again, Penelope sighed at the feeling it created within her. Derek repeated his ministrations over and over again until he felt she was about to lose it. Then he took his finger back and completely broke contact.

"Derek…" she let out a frustrated whimper.

"Hmmm, what is it sweet cheeks?"

"Why did you stop? I was about to come."

"I know…" Morgan whispered

"Then why?"

"Remember what you wished for on the phone…"

_Oh god, I suddenly wish I hadn't said that to you__. _She thought to herself.

Darting his tongue out, Derek licked her lower lip. His lips licked her throat, following the valley between her breasts, tracing a wet furrow toward her navel. Garcia couldn't stop the reaction of her body to what he was doing to her, arching her back, she whimpered, "So good, hmm, keep going."

Doing has he was told, Morgan licked his way to Penelope's wet pussy. At the feeling of his tongue there where she had dreamed him to have it for so long, her hips jerked up. Teasing her clit, he enjoyed the taste of her of what makes her so unique, so her…

Penelope's back arched even more, as he bit lightly at the particular bundle of nerves; which was immediately followed by a lick.

Garcia's breath was becoming labored as her body was tensing up. So Derek stopped his sensual ministrations on the clitoris.

She groaned at the loss of contact.

"Derek, please… I… don't… ca… re… wh..at… I said… on… on… the… phone… I.. I WANT YOU NOW." She managed to get out through a much labored breath.

Morgan couldn't stop the satisfying grin that found his way on his lips.

"Oh, and I, who thought that, you would want more of this so enjoyable little game."

Penelope couldn't take his teasing anymore, her body needed release. Derek's tongue on her had managed to set her entire being on fire and when she was all high, ready to snap and let go to fall over the edge, he stopped denying what she needed so desperately now. Her body craved for his, to give her was she wanted, so she simply said the words before she would go completely insane.

"I want… more, but… of you. I NEED YOU… INSIDE OF ME… NOW, PLEASE." She told him in a raspy, heavy, frustrated voice.

Morgan crawled back up lying himself half over her to kiss her passionately, she loved the fact that she was tasted herself in their kiss. As they were still kissing he slowly slid his knee between her thighs to spread them open, so he could position himself easily above his baby girl.

The kiss was broken abruptly as a thought hit him, looking at her he opened his mouth to ask something, but she cut him off reading the question in his eyes and whispered.

"I'm on the pill" she smiled softly and then added "Now, make me feel complete, hot stuff."

Derek took hold of her lips again and with swift motion entered her. The kiss ends almost immediately as they both gasp at the fact they are finally connected in every single way two people can be. Staying connected like this without moving allowed each one of their bodies to adjust to the other.

Morgan still couldn't believe that she was so wet, tight and ready for him. Penelope couldn't believe how well he fulfilled her, but she soon needed more. She started to grind her hips against his. Derek started to move, thrusting slowly into her.

Garcia let out a moan at the sensations his cock caused, sliding forwards and backwards against her inner walls. She ground her hips against his faster and faster, she still wanted more.

"Faster, deeper, baby. Please." She breaded.

Penelope lifted her legs up to allow him better access to slide inside her, she gasped as he went deeper. She felt herself go insane, as did her body.

Derek started to pump faster and deeper into the woman he loved, he had never experienced so much pleasure by only thrusting into a woman's body. He could feel his stomach muscles start to contract.

"Baby, I won't last long anymore." He panted.

"Wait…" she whimpered.

"Goddess?" Morgan looked down at her questioningly.

Penelope didn't said another word, but reach for her legs, placing her hands under her knees she lifted them both and spread them even more open.

"Oh, baby, you gonna be the death of me."

Derek glided even deeper into her, she could almost feel him hit her very core.

She nodded, and he started to thrust again.

"Oh, yes…yes… yes… right there, harder" she hisses as he hit just the right spot.

Pearls of sweat had formed on Derek's skin, and his breath was getting more labored by the second.

"Baby, … I'm so… close."

"So am I, … angel."

Thrusting into her hard, they both fell over the edge screaming each other's names. Their eyes closed as they let the most powerful orgasm both have ever experience, spread in waves through them.

Derek collapsed on top her, holding himself as well as he could so not to crush her too much. Penelope let go of her legs which stretched slowly.

Struggling to catch their breath for a few more moments they both open their eyes simultaneously, and simply stare at one another letting their eyes speak for them.

As he rolled off of her, he took her with him as he laid on his back. She snuggled up against him.

Garcia broke the silence first as her heartbeat allowed her to speak again.

"Wow, hot stuff that, was amazing!"

"You can say that again, I just experience the most powerful orgasm of my entire life." Derek told his baby girl, honestly.

She looked up at him, blushing.

"Really?"

"There's no reason to blush, Goddess, I most definitely enjoyed it." He smirked as he looked down at her, kissing her softly.

Grabbing blindly for the blankets he pulled them over their rapidly cooling bodies, and closed his eyes. "I love you", he told her before slipping into sleep. Smiling she closed her eyes telling him the same three words, before falling into a deep slumber.

TBC…

**What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**By Chance – 8**

**Disclaimers: see part one! Except for SSA Thomas Hanson, in further chapters, he's all mine.**

**A/N: well, I guess, here's another chapter to the story. Even when you don't leave a review which is sad for me, I hope you like the chapter anyway. I guess life can be so easy and as beautiful as the first time two people in love give their body to one another. Some dark clouds are heading their way. You'll see which kind if you read.**

**There will be more smut in the next chapters, I promise, but work needs to be done...**

**And please let me know what you think of it.**

**Oh, yeah, and a few known characters from another show might appear in the following chapters of the story, but it's not a certainty yet. You'll have to read further to figure it out.**

Morgan and Garcia were still sleeping, cuddled in each other's arms when the first ray of sunlight came through the blinds, giving the room a golden shade. They had both a relaxed, peaceful expression on their faces; Morgan was awake, but had decide to keep his eyes closed just enjoying the feeling of warmth the body heat of his gorgeous baby girl provided to his own flesh.

Penelope absently let her fingertips draw circles on his hips, in answer to her touch Derek moaned and cuddled even more closely to her, and placed a light feather kiss on her forehead.

"Morning, black hot knight of mine" she smiled dreamingly at him.

"Good morning, sunshine." He told her in a still bit sleepy voice.

"Thank you." Penelope whispered.

Morgan pulled back a little to have a better look at her. "Why's that, mama?"

The smile on her face widened as she told him. "For making me feel a real woman."

"Huh?" Morgan looked at her slightly more awake now, not really getting it, and he added. "Babe, you are a very *real* sexy woman."

She leaned a little forward and caressed his tender cheek with her hand before pressing a kiss on his lips. "Maybe, but it's not like I'm reminded of it every day." Pen told him, her features turning serious and her eyes starting to water. "Thanks for reminding me by showing me, Derek."

"Hey goddess there's no need for those watery eyes." He said tenderly and bent his head down closer to kiss her, longingly, slowly, deeply.

As they broke the kiss in much need for air, she looked up at the man looking down at her and smiled "Hmmm, I could really get use to waking up like this."

"Well, you better get used to it then because I have no intention whatsoever of letting you go. And I have every intention to show you how sexy I think you are every day, and you know what?" he looked at her predatorily then…

Penelope laughed at how her man looked at her, she knew right then that she was in trouble, but she couldn't care less, because the trouble she was in was the best kind ever.

"No, what?" she giggled.

"I'm gonna show you right now how sexy you are, woman."

Penelope Garcia hadn't felt so happy in a very long time.

Derek pressed his lips against her cheek softly. His lips then found her neck making her tilt her head to the side, giving him better access to the sensitive skin there. He showed her how sexy and wonderful he thought she was in caresses, kisses and licks all over her body.

They made wonderful love again, slept a bit after it and then decide that maybe it would be time to get out of bed, after all they still needed to eat breakfast, and even though they had both been into a magic world last night, bad guys still needed to be caught.

Morgan got out of bed first, and headed to the bathroom. Watching him walk, she was amazed how comfortable he seemed to feel in her house. Truth be told it wasn't the first time Morgan had spend the night at her place, but they had never slept together before. They had laid in the same bed before, when she had had a nightmare, well most of times he was having them, then they'd sleep in each other's arms, feeling safe enough to sleep through the night. But they had never made love with one another.

And now the only question she was asking herself was why? Why had they wasted so much time? Why did she date Kevin? She had the answer to each question, but she didn't want to think about it.

That was all in the past, and it was meant to stay in the past. What mattered was now was that Morgan and she were a couple and she was the happiest woman in the entire world. She smiled at the thought. _A couple_.

Penelope had had so many dreams about them being together as an item, about them making love, but not a single one of them had been as good as reality was. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

The smile Derek was wearing as he came back into the bedroom vanished as soon as he saw her tears

"Baby girl what's wrong?" He said, concern evident in his voice as he came to sit on the bed reaching out to cup her face, with his right hand.

"Nothing, sweet cheeks, these are all tears of happiness." Penelope reassured him.

The tone of her voice told him what she was telling him was the truth although he could sense that she wasn't telling him everything.

Derek leaned in and kissed her, a soft, tender kiss full of love.

"Pen what aren't you telling me?" He asked softly.

She looked at him intently for a few moments and sighed. "You know me so well. I'm scared, Derek."

"Of what, baby? Of what they might say at work? If that's what you're scared of, I think that they already know about what happened between us last night."

"That's not it, my chocolate Adonis... I'm so happy right now, Derek, being with you is my dream coming true..." She smiled at him through her tears and then continued. "And that is just it, I'm scared that this wonderful reality that I have with you right with will be ripped away from me sooner or later and I'll be powerless to stop it. I'm scared of losing this sudden complete happiness."

"Oh, angel, there's no reason to be scared of it, embrace it. As for it being ripped away from you, not in my book, I'll keep your happiness safe as long as God allows me to do so. That's a promise, Baby girl. We never know what tomorrow will bring, but I know one thing, life or fate or whatever you want to call it, made us cross each other's paths and as far as I'm concerned you're the best thing that's ever happen to me. I love you, angel and that's never gonna change no matter what life throws at us."

He leaned forward again to kiss her, this time she kissed him back and the kiss became passionate in no time. They had to break their mouth love making if they still wanted to breathe.

"I love you, too, Hot stuff," she told him, in a hoarse voice

They hugged each other tightly then. "It's all gonna be okay, sweetheart." he murmured in her ear as he caressed her hair with his left hand.

After a little Penelope, suddenly, pulled back to look at him when realization drowned to her.

"Wait! Did you tell me that the team already knows about us?" She asked him, panicked.

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah, baby that's what I said."

"How?"

"Well let's say that your latest entries were easy for them to decode. Dave called me to tell me that your blog was pretty interesting today, and... The minute, I read it, I knew. Do you realize I even told, Clooney, I love you! Even my dog knows how I feel about you! I'm starting to think that everyone knew, except for me that I was in love with you."

Penelope burst out laughing. "I hate profilers..." she stated still laughing.

"Not all of them..." He responded, a smile caressing his lips.

"No, not all of them..."

Stealing another kiss from him, she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror _Derek's mine, I can't believe it, he loves me he really does! _

She smiled, and then went to the shower, stepping into the cabin, Penelope turned on the water, waited for the water to be on the right temperature then she placed herself under the shower head and let the water run down her body. The water felt heavenly, not as good as Morgan's hands had felt on her last night and half an hour ago, but it's still felt really good.

If someone had come and tell her she would form a couple with the sexiest man on the planet, she would have told him or her that they were nuts and that they'd better go see a doctor before it was too late.

A soft touch graced her upper back, then another and another.

"Hey baby, as much as I enjoy what you're doing to my skin, you shouldn't do that."

"Hmmm, and why is that?" He asked softly.

"Because if you keep doing this, we'll never be able to go to work and I don't want to give that witch, Strauss any reason to attack the team or Hotch again. And I want to show Rossi and Hotch they were right to trust us..."

Penelope turned to face, Derek and kissed him passionately. "You understand, handsome?" she asked as they broke the kiss to breathe.

Morgan pouted, but then smiled and caressed her face with his right hand.

"Yeah, I do."

Their lips touched again and they took a real fast shower together. Derek stepped out of the shower then, put on his pair of jeans from last night and went out to get his ready bag out of his car.

Coming back in again, he went in search for his cell phone, hoping that nobody called, and if someone did, that whatever they had to tell him wasn't that important. When he looked at his cell-phone he saw that Reid had tried to call him. He frowned as he saw that the young Dr Spencer Reid had tried to call him several times.

_Please don't let it be a new case, yet... _He thought.

Morgan checked his watch and called Reid.

"Hey, Reid, you tried to call me last night?"

"Morgan! Yeah, but it's okay, I called Hotch and everything's fine. It wasn't that important."

"You sure?" You tried to call me more than ones."

"Yeah, don't bother, see you later, Morgan." He said rather hastily.

Penelope just entered the room and found him looking funnily at his closed cell-phone.

"I doubt that it'll tell you something if you just stared at it, handsome."

"Huh?" Morgan answered absently.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, it's just that Reid's really Reid sometimes."

Garcia chuckled and placed a kiss on his left shoulder as she passed him on her way to the kitchen.

"Reid is Reid and we can't change him."

Morgan sighed and threw is cell in bag pack, took some fresh cloths and took his turn into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later, bare foot, Penelope was just returning from the kitchen and she was holding two full mugs of steaming coffee. She stopped walking the minute she saw him. Morgan could wear whatever he wanted he always looked damn good.

Maybe it was the fact that now he was her boyfriend, but he looked steamy hot in his black pair of jeans, white shirt from which the three top buttons were left open it all enhanced by a black jacket.

It took all Garcia's willpower not to drop mugs and run to him to rip off his cloths and make love to him right there and then.

"Earth to Baby girl... Baby is everything alright?"

"Huh, what?" Penelope manages to get out after a little while.

"You just seemed so far suddenly, I was asking you if you were okay."

"I'm fine, sugar, just paralyzed for a few seconds, by your handsomeness, and your sexiness in those clothes, that's all" she told him, with a wink.

Derek smirked at her in response.

"Here" She said giving him a mug of coffee.

"Thanks," He smiled.

"Don't forget to put some shoes on before we leave."

"No worries about that, but I think we might call Hotch to inform him that we'll be in a little later.

"That might be an idea. Hot stuff, how are we gonna handle it?"

"Well, I'd love to scream it from the top of the roofs that I'm in love with you and that we are together, but we can't do that, due to the fraternization rules--and like I said some of the members of the team know, but on the other I'd like to keep it a secret and steal some kisses here and there when we are at work, just for the fun of it."

Garcia couldn't help but smile, she had to admit she like his idea of sneaking around...

TBC...

9


End file.
